Firebase 'Black'
Firebase 'Black' is the first mission of Call of Duty: Global Threat and introduces the player to 2 of the games main characters, Sgt. Ronald Farrel and the playable character, David 'Dozen' Miller. It takes place in a US Army base in South Korea as Miller does a demonstration for the recruit soldiers and himself runs through a short CQB course and paintball match simulating an attack of the base. Characters Sgt. Ronald Farrel. David 'Dozen' Miller Plot summary On the 9th of May 2016 the US goverment ordered for another 50 SOF soldiers to be deployed into Korea and tested to see if they could be recruited to the Joint Task Force that was now being formed between the US and German goverments. After they were all sent in, 45 recruit soldiers were also deployed to join the conventional war going on. With them a group of another 10 SOF soldiers were sent in, one of which was David 'Dozen' Miller. Walkthrough The mission begins in a C-130 carrier plane. After the plane is landed the player must make his way to the Sgt alongside the recruit soldiers. When you have reached the Sgt he will then hand you your M4 and the player must shoot the first 5 targets in the fireing range. When that is finished the player must walk back to the recruits and observe as the Sgt shows them how to use their weapon's sights. The Sgt will then call you up again and the player must pick up a SIG P228 and show the demonstrate how to use it before shooting at the targets. The Sgt will then thank you and order you to go to the CQB course. The player must run to the CQB course and enter. Weilding the P228, the player must run down a corridor and into a small room. Many targets will pop up and the player must shoot them with the pistol. The player must then exit the room into another corridor and come to a half-open door. The player must throw a flashbang into the room and walk through it towards the stairs. As the player runs up the stairs, many targets will pop up and must be shot by the player. When the stairs have been passed through, the player must walk into a finnal room and hit the targets there. The player must then sprint all the way back through the building and back to the Sgt. The Sgt will then hand the player an M24 and tells him to shoot the further off targets. Finnaly the Sgt will tell the player to run to the paintball area and take a paintball 'M4'. The next 5 minutes of the mission will then be centered around a free roaming paintball match simulating an attack of the base. After the 5 minutes the paintball match, and the mission, will end. Weapon loadout Trivia *In a room in the paintball area, an M4A1 is seen on the top of a cupboard. If the player jumps in front of the cupboard the pickup icon will flash up and the weapon can be taken by the player. The M4 is usable but if used to kill an opponent the player must restart the mission. Doing this will acheive the Acheivement, 'No more toys' Transcript TBC Achievements 'No more toys' (35 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706170349/codfanfic/images/a/a4/Gamerscore.png/Silver http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706170837/codfanfic/images/5/5c/Trophy_silver.png) Use the M4A1 in the paintball area. 'Top Gun' (15 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706170349/codfanfic/images/a/a4/Gamerscore.png/Bronze http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706170716/codfanfic/images/5/58/Trophy_bronze.png) Complete the CQB course in under 25 seconds. *